Mental fit
by Yakamaniac
Summary: After having a bad episode Peeta blacked out, he soon woke up but his mind was blurred and fuzzed and he couldn't remember anything at all. But yet the other man giving him comfort seems rather familar. Peeta x Cato. May turn into multi-chapter


My vision is blurred, and all I can feel Is the cold floor against my face. My head is fogged and my body is numb. I don't remember anything, it all hazed.

Everything is a blur. The only thing I recognize Is the cold feeling of the wooden floor against my skin. And then, before my head has a chance to make sense of everything I feel the ground leaving me.

Or more so, I'll being pulled up into the air. Something hooked under my neck and the other under my leg. I'm being carried. But I can't see by whom, everything Is blurred and unclear.

But then, I hear a comforting voice that I recognize but can't put a name too.

"Shh shh its okay" They repeat. "Just calm down, you'll be aright"

But some how the voice sounds out of character, even so. Its soothing to my ears. My mind becomes a little less foggy and my vision slowly comes back.

The figure looking down at me with sad, icy blue eyes. His face I recognize. I feel an attraction too, and then finally. A name comes to mind. Cato. Yes that's him.

I can tell by his sudden expression that he's figured out that I now remember, "C-cato..." I mumble. The only words that I have the energy to muster from my mouth.

A small smile appears on his lips as he brings them to my forehead.

Then he begins to move, I quickly look around. I'm being taken upstairs?

"W-where are you taking me?" I question.

"Just to bed, so you can rest" Cato says in a low whispered voice.

"Bed?" I say confused. For a moment he has a quizzical look on his face but quickly shrugs it off and continues to carry me.

I can't help looking around, still confused as to where I am nothing will register in my head. The only thing I know is that this man's name I Cato, and guessing by kissing me on my head he obviously cares for me. Am I supposed to care back? Return the affection?

Instead I just stare at him blankly, and once again his face shows his annoyance. He grunts and kicks open a door, which leads to a master bedroom where he walks over to the bed and slowly places me on the soft mattress covered in sheets. "Wait here" He says and leaves the room.

Like I'm going to stand up anyway. My head is to dazed to even attempt.

After a few minutes of just laying there, staring into the ceiling; Cato finally returns. With a glass of water in one hand and three pills in the other. "Here take these" He says as he holds them out to me.

Of course he notices my hesitation and frowns a little. "Take them, it'll make you feel better"

So I decide to listen and take the water and pills, slipping the medicine into my mouth and washing it down with the liquid. Cato then sits on the edge of the bed and stares at me, after a few minute he then brings his legs up so he's laying beside me.

He then reaches over to something sitting on the bedside table. Its a photo frame. He brings it over between us and make sure I'm looking at it.

Its me and him, both smartly dressed and grinning happily. His arm around my shoulder with my hand in his. Behind us I see a large hall which is decorated with various shades of white, and then in front of the doors to the hall I see a girl, with a braid over her shoulder holding up a sign.

_Peeta + Cato just married!_

Seems like an odd gesture to bring to a wedding, but it finally hits me. That's me and him. Married? I'm married to him? That would explain a few things. But now I feel bad for not being able to remember.

"Wedding" I mumble. "Our wedding" I say in recognition and it makes sense now. I see it, I see the memories of that day. Standing in front of all our friends, giving our vows and promising to love each other forever. Also the wild party afterwards, alcohol, drunk bystanders, cheering and I remember walking around almost naked most of the time in my intoxicated state.

"Mhhmm, our wedding" Cato nods and picks up my hand, pointing to the ring and showing me his. I nod before turning my head to smile at him. With a twitch of his lips I see a grin forming on his features. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Just... parts of that day, the two of us. At the altar, all dressed in white suits giving our vows. And then the evening, the crazy party and me walking around half nude" I spoke with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, that was a pleasant sight, for me anyway. I think everyone was too drunk to care by that point" He laughs and slowly snakes his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer.

What I do next just feels right, I let my head fall onto his shoulder and rest there. Yes, this is right.

"Love you" He murmurs, almost as if he doesn't want me to hear.

"Love you too" I reply with a smile. I know I do, I can feel it. Its one of the only things I'm sure of at the moment.

Cato turns his head to kiss my forehead, his hand leaving my shoulder and gently placing it around the back of my head. And its almost as if he could feel the pounding in my head, the constant strain of me trying to remember.

"Just let it be for now, it'll all come back. Just like it always does" As he speaks he smiles warmly.


End file.
